Forgiveness
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally's messed up and he seeks only forgiveness, but in a world with Batman, that's impossible, or so it seems. **Depressing


**I came up with this at a family reunion slash birthday party. Strange huh? Well, I did, and think whatever you want to of it.**

"**That is what forgiveness sounds like: screaming and then silence." –Carl, Llamas in Hats**

**Forgiveness**

Richard stood silently on the porcelain white, water soaked floor beneath his feet as the water rained down on him in a silent fury. He let the water pound against his weak and seemingly fragile exposed body, hoping that the memories would wash away along with the blood and tears that now clouded the drain. His blue eyes were stormy and depressened, as well as hidden beneath the pale lids that shielded them from the torrent of water. His black hair was plastered gently against his face, framing it ever so carefully. Small trails of the water trailed from his hair and merged with the cold bitter tears that fell from his closed eyes.

He leaned against the white walls of the shower, his head bowed in defeat to the milky white curtains that siphoned him off from the world. His left arm hung uselessly at its side, a thin blood trail still dripping from the deep cut across his upper arm, each drop dying the water scarlet again. His right arm clutched the deep cut tightly, nearly in a death grip, in hopes of numbing the pain. His chin quivered softly and his shoulders shook, but no one was there to comfort him or to sympathize. No one was there to tousle his hair and assure him that the world wasn't ending. He was alone.

The water turned into sudden icy bursts, causing Richard to finally abandon his temporary safety shelter. He turned the water off with his right hand, ignoring the unbearable pain that shot back up his arm as the pressure on it lightened. He climbed out of the red tinted porcelain shower, exposing his toned body to the elements of the bathroom at the Wayne Manor. He limped weakly across the tiled floor, shivering slightly at the cold, feeling little to no awkwardness in the fact that he was completely nude and that anyone could just open the door and peek in on him.

He clutched his arm again, but only after his lower body was concealed by a gentle pink towel the fell barely to his knees from its starting height at the base of his hips. He then limped to the only mirror in the bathroom that was attached to the sink. It was a small mirror, wide enough to barely show the edges of his shoulders. It was tall enough to go from the tip of his head to the starting of his abs. It was fogged up from the extreme heat of his shower, censoring his face from himself. He liked it like that though. He didn't want to see himself any more. He was at a war with himself.

Richard's paled hands clutched the edge of the white sink in front of him so tight that he heard it strain under the pressure. He leaned his head over it, watching his tears striking the drain, mercilessly.

_I just wanted… Is it so hard to have a single day to myself? Why am I treated like a nut job who wants to off himself? I deserve privacy… I am human… why is it so hard for them to treat me like one? _Richard thought to himself furiously.

He lifted his head weakly to the foggy mirror in front of him. Some of the fog had lifted. He couldn't see himself though. Some stupid boy in the mirror prevented it. The boy's hair was short, but the water that leaked through it made it seem a bit longer. His blue eyes were red tinted and he looked angry, tear streaks standing out against his pale face.

"Hey stupid, move," Richard growled at the face in the mirror, his voice shaking in tune with his shoulders.

The boy in the mirror growled it back. Richard's eyes widened in surprise.

"I was here first," the boy insisted, folding his arms over his chest.

Richard felt the tears in his eyes began to burn and he paused to wipe away the tears. A bitter laugh rang through his ears.

"Oh, ickle Dick is crying? Does the ickle baby need his mommy and daddy?" he felt his own lips move without his command.

It had to be that evil boy in the mirror doing this. That was what Richard figured. He clenched his right hand tighten into a tight fist. He tried to do the same with his left, but a sharp wave of pain shot up it when he tried, so he abandoned it, wincing. The same bitter laugh that he had heard before erupted from his lips.

"You're so weak, _stupid_," the boy in the mirror taunted Richard.

A growl sounded from deep in his chest.

"I'm not stupid," he choked out, his hand shaking at his side. "Please go away."

The laugh sounded again and the boy in the mirror grinned ear to ear.

"Where are your Mommy and Daddy _Dick_? Are they dead? Did they die _Dick_? Did they? That's just too bad _Dick_. Now you're all alone, aren't you _Dick_?" the cynical voice asked, saying his name with venom each time.

"Quit saying my name," Richard pleaded, his tears resuming much harder then before.

"_Dick_… _Dick_… Oh, does that bother you _Richard? _How about Grayson? Robin? The legendary Boy Wonder? What can I call you, oh great one?" the voice snarled.

Richard's body convulsed under the soft sobs that took over his muscled frame.

"Shut up!" he screamed at the mirror. "Quit saying my name!"

"What are you going to do about it _Dick_? Are you going to tell on me? Batman can't help you here _Dick_," the mirror laughed again.

Richard screamed in anger and brought his right fist into the mirror, murdering the boy in front of him. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw the boy shatter into hundred pieces of glass and fall into the sink, some puncturing his skin.

_That was a… that was me? _

He stared into the broken reflection at what was left of him, scattered from what was left of the mirror. He was a mess to say the least. He let his arm fall back to his side, blood gently falling to the ground at his feet. His sobs strengthened and he stood there, his pain causing his body to throb violently. He was snapped back when he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Richard are you… are you okay?" Bruce's voice was gentle through the wood of the door.

The blue eyed boy longed to tell Bruce that he wasn't, but he couldn't find his voice. He just stood there, sobbing gently.

"Well… if you need to talk… you know where I am…" Richard listened to his mentor walk away.

When the foot steps were silent and gone, Richard weakly collapsed to the floor, hugging the wall as he did so. He pressed his wet, dark head full of hair against the wood of the door, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. Then he heard it.

"_Baby… But darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya! [Yeah, Yeah] Throw my head on a blade for ya! [Yeah, Yeah] I'd jump in front of a train for ya! [Yeah, Yeah] You know I'd do anything for ya! [Yeah, Yeah]," his phone rang. _

"Wally…" he whispered, his voice choking up.

His eyes fell on his phone that was two feet from him, resting on top of his dark and faded jeans. It was lit up with a picture of Wally, a grin spread across his face, his hand raised in a frozen wave. The name 'KF' was flashing in bright blue. His tears fell harder as he reached for the phone. His hand fell short by a few inches. He sat there, his eyes on the ringing phone. His heart stung violently and he had to close his eyes until it stopped ringing. Then he reached again for the phone, grazing the edge with the tips of his fingers. He forced his arm to stretch, biting his lip furiously to fight off the pain. He grasped the phone and brought it in front of him.

He flipped open his phone with his left hand slowly, seeing that the right had glass lodged in it. The first thing to pop up was that he had seven new texts from KF. Then it showed that he had three missed calls from KF. Then it showed he had one voice mail from KF. He called his voice mail and put it on speaker. After typing in his code, it began to play. KF's voice was weak and sounded as if he had been crying too.

"H-Hey Rob… I-I… oh God, I'm so sorry! You know that I didn't mean to do that to you! I was just…" Wally took a shuddery breath. "I just was curious… I didn't know that Batman would…"

Wally paused to breathe again, his voice becoming weaker and weaker.

"R-Robin please… you know that I never meant to get you in trouble… y-you're my little brother…" Wally managed a weak laugh, "At least in my heart. I just… Dude, please don't… don't hate me… I would never… I never meant to hurt you like this…"

Tears streamed harder from Richard's eyes. He heard Wally sob softly through the phone's speakers.

"Robin… please come back… I won't… I can't last much longer… without you. I… I miss you… Rob…" the message ended.

Richard's sobs grew harder.

"I miss you too," he whispered at the phone.

He closed it gently, drawing his knees up to his chest to warm his tear covered chest. It wasn't long until his phone rang again. It was the same line of Grenade that told Richard that it was Wally calling. His hands shaking, he opened the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Rob? Is that you?" relief coated Wally's phone distorted voice.

Richard inhaled shakily.

"Y-Yeah…"

Wally's relieved laugh filled his ears, halfway warming his frozen heart.

"I'm… I'm so…" Wally began.

"I'm sorry," Richard cut him off, his voice weak.

"You? Why? It's my fault that you have that huge gash out of your arm! It's my fault that Batman pulled you off the team! Why the hell are you sorry?"

Richard took a deep breath.

"I made you upset…"

He heard Wally sigh.

"Robin, don't be sorry for that. That is a suckish thing to be sorry about. What did… what did Batman say?"

Richard fell silent.

"You… you're coming back, right?" hope filled Wally's voice, enough to drown Richard.

The boy's lips stayed closed. Wally fell silent too.

"It's not fair," Wally whispered, his voice broken.

"I know."

Richard heard something shatter on the other line.

"_Wally!_" he heard Megan scream.

In the background, he heard a disoriented cry from Superboy.

"It's not fair!" Wally screamed.

Richard swallowed hard.

"Wally?"

Wally sighed. "Yeah Rob?"

"I miss you too."

And with that, Robin closed the phone.

**Depressing, right? Hmm, in a bad mood I suppose since my CPU broke :P Oh well… review?**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
